Spinosaurus
thumb Spinosaurus („Dornenechse“) ist eine Gattung theropoder Dinosaurier, die während der Kreidezeit vor etwa 106 bis 93,5 Millionen Jahren (unteres Albium bis Cenomanium) im heutigen Nordafrika lebte. Die ersten Knochen dieses Dinosauriers wurden 1912 in Ägypten entdeckt und 1915 von dem deutschen Paläontologen Ernst Stromer von Reichenbach beschrieben. Diese Überreste wurden im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört – weitere Überreste tauchten jedoch in den letzten Jahren auf. Die Typus- und am besten bekannte Art ist Spinosaurus aegyptiacus aus Ägypten. Manchmal wird eine mögliche zweite Art aus Marokko unterschieden, Spinosaurus marocannus. Spinosaurus zeigt auffällige Dornfortsätze der Rückenwirbel, die mindestens 1,69 Meter lang wurden und wahrscheinlich mit Haut zu einer segelartigen Struktur verbunden waren. Einige Autoren vermuten auch, dass sie von Muskeln umgeben waren und einen langgezogenen Höcker bildeten. Die Funktion dieser Struktur bleibt unklar – unter anderem werden Funktionen zur Thermoregulation und zur Zurschaustellung diskutiert. Jüngeren Schätzungen zufolge wurde Spinosaurus 16 bis 18 Meter lang und 7 bis 9 Tonnen schwer und war damit der größte bekannte fleischfressende Dinosaurier, größer als Tyrannosaurus und Giganotosaurus. thumb|left Merkmale Wegen seiner Größe, dem auffälligen Segel sowie dem krokodilartigen Schädel gehört Spinosaurus zu den in der Öffentlichkeit bekanntesten Dinosauriern. Im Kontrast hierzu ist diese Gattung hauptsächlich von Fossilien bekannt, die schon im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört wurden, ausgenommen einige in jüngerer Zeit entdeckte Zähne und Schädelknochen. Bisher wurden lediglich Schädel und Rückenwirbel detailliert beschrieben, Überreste der Gliedmaßen wurden nicht gefunden. Neues im Jahr 2005 beschriebenes Kiefer- und Schädelmaterial lässt vermuten, dass der Schädel etwa 1,75 Meter lang wurde – damit hatte Spinosaurus einen der längsten Schädel fleischfressender Dinosaurier überhaupt. Der verlängerte Schädel wies eine dünne Schnauze auf, die mit geraden, konischen und ungesägten Zähnen besetzt war. Im Zwischenkieferbein am vorderen Ende des Oberkiefers steckten auf jeder Seite sechs bis sieben Zähne, an die sich nach hinten jeweils 12 Zähne auf jeder Seite der Maxillare anschlossen. Der zweite und dritte Zahn auf jeder Seite waren deutlich größer als die übrigen Zähne des Zwischenkieferbeins, was eine Lücke zwischen ersteren und den großen Zähnen der vorderen Maxillare erzeugte – diese Lücke wurde von großen Zähnen des vorderen Unterkiefers gefüllt. Die Spitze der Schnauze, die diese großen Zähne trug, war vergrößert, und ein kleiner Kamm saß auf der Schnauze vor den Augen.1 Das Segel von Spinosaurus wurde durch sehr hohe Dornfortsätze (Processus spinosi) der Rückenwirbel gebildet. Diese Fortsätze waren sieben bis elf Mal höher als die Rückenwirbel, die sie trugen.thumb|300px|right Systematik und Arten Spinosaurus ist der namensgebende Vertreter der Spinosauridae. Weitere Vertreter dieser Gruppe sind unter anderem Baryonyx aus dem südlichen England, Irritator und Angaturama (welcher wahrscheinlich mit Irritator identisch ist) aus Brasilien, Suchomimus aus Niger und möglicherweise Siamosaurus, welcher von fragmentarischen Knochen aus Thailand bekannt ist. Spinosaurus ist am engsten mit Irritator verwandt, mit dem er die ungesägten geraden Zähne gemeinsam hat. Diese beiden Gattungen werden als Spinosaurinae zusammengefasst.3 2003 vermutet Oliver Rauhut, dass es sich bei Stromers Spinosaurus-Typexemplar um eine Chimäre handelte, die sich aus den Rückenwirbeln eines Carcharodontosauriden ähnlich Acrocanthosaurus und dem Dentale eines großen Theropoden ähnlich Baryonyx zusammensetzte.4 Jüngere Studien weisen diese Hypothese jedoch zurück. Bisher sind zwei Arten von Spinosaurus beschrieben worden: Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ("ägyptische Dornenechse", von Lat. spina "Stachel, Dorn" und Gr. sauros "Echse") und Spinosaurus marocannus ("Marokkanische Dornenechse"). Die von Dale Russell aufgestellte Art Spinosaurus marocannus unterscheidet sich von Spinosaurus aegyptiacus in der Länge der Halswirbel.5 Der Status dieser Art ist umstritten; während einige Autoren die Länge der Wirbel für variabel zwischen Individuen halten und Spinosaurus marocannus daher als ungültig oder als Synonym von Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ansehen,16 halten andere Autoren an der Gültigkeit dieser Art fest. Paläoökologie und Ernährung Der von Spinosaurus bewohnte Lebensraum im heutigen Nordafrika ist nur teilweise verstanden. Bei der Bahariyya-Oase in Ägypten handelte es sich beispielsweise wahrscheinlich um eine Wattlandschaft mit Mangrovenwäldern. Spinosaurus lebte dort zusammen mit den ähnlich großen Prädatoren Bahariasaurus und Carcharodontosaurus, dem gigantischen Titanosaurier Paralititan, dem kleineren Titanosaurier Aegyptosaurus, dem 10 Meter langen Krokodil Stomatosuchus und dem 3,5 Meter großen Quastenflosser Mawsonia.7 thumb|left Es ist umstritten, ob es sich bei Spinosaurus um einen hauptsächlich terrestrischen (landgebundenen) Räuber oder um einen Fischfresser handelte. Für die Fischfresser-Hypothese sprechen anatomische Merkmale wie die verlängerten Kiefer, die konischen Zähne und die oben liegenden Nasenöffnungen. Bereits 1997 sahen Charing und Milner in der verwandten europäischen Gattung Baryonyx einen spezialisierten Fischer. Direkte Nachweise für die Ernährung von Spinosauriden wurden lediglich bei Baryonyx sowie südamerikanischen Arten entdeckt. Im Verdauungstrakt von Baryonyx fanden sich von Säuren geätzte Fischschuppen sowie Knochen juveniler Iguanodon, während ein Zahn, der in einem Pterosaurier-Knochen aus Südamerika steckt, darauf hinweist, dass Spinosauriden gelegentlich diesen ßfliegenden Archosauriern nachstellten.89 Gregory Paul vermutet, dass Spinosaurus ein kreidezeitliches Äquivalent zum heutigen Grizzly-Bären war – ein opportunistischer Räuber, der an das Fischen angepasst war, aber dennoch verschiedenen kleinen und mittelgroßen landlebenden Beutetieren nachstellte und auch Aas nicht verschmähte.10 Einer neueren Studie zufolge war Spinosaurus semiaquatisch, also teilweise wasserbewohnend. Die Forscher um Romain Amiot untersuchten das Mineral Apatit aus den Zähnen von Spinosauriden auf das Verhältnis zwischen zwei Isotopen des Sauerstoffs, Sauerstoff-16 und Sauerstoff-18. Die Analyse zeigt ein Verhältnis der beiden Isotope, wie man es typischerweise bei im Wasser lebenden Tieren findet. Das Isotopenverhältnis ist bei Land- und Wassertieren unterschiedlich, da der Körper von Landtieren Wasser durch Verdunstung verliert, wobei sich das schwerere Sauerstoff-18 Isotop im Körper anreichert.11 Paläobiologie ''Größe '' thumb Seit seiner Entdeckung gilt Spinosaurus als einer der größten bekannten theropoden Dinosaurier. Friedrich von Huene (1926)12 und Donald F. Glut (1982)13 schätzten diese Gattung auf 6 Tonnen Gewicht und 15 Meter Länge. Gregory S. Paul (1988) betrachtet Spinosaurus ebenfalls als längsten Theropoden mit 15 Metern Länge, gab aber eine niedrigere Gewichtsschätzung an.14 Jüngere, auf neuen Funden basierende Schätzungen von dal Sasso und Kollegen (2005) gehen von einer Länge von 16 bis 18 Metern und einem Gewicht von 7 bis 9 Tonnen aus.1 Größenvergleich ausgesuchter Großtheropoden, Spinosaurus aegyptiacus in rot. François Therrien und Donald Henderson (2007) verglichen die Schädellänge mit der von besser bekannten Theropoden und schätzen Spinosaurus auf eine geringere Länge von 12,6 bis 14,3 Meter und auf ein größeres Gewicht von 12 bis 20,9 Tonnen.15 Diese Studie wurde wegen der benutzten Schädelrekonstuktion und wegen der zum Vergleich herangezogenen Großtheropoden kritisiert – letztere sind größtenteils Tyrannosauriden und Carnosaurier, die jedoch einen anderen Körperbau als Spinosauriden zeigten.16 Segel Spinosaurus wies stark verlängerte Dornfortsätze der Rückenwirbel auf, ähnlich wie bei einigen anderen Dinosauriern wie den Ornithopoden Ouranosaurus und den Sauropoden Amargasaurus. Möglicherweise waren diese Dornfortsätze durch Haut verbunden und bildeten so ein Segel, analog zu den Rückensegeln einiger Pelycosaurier wie Dimetrodon und Edaphosaurus. Die Funktion eines solchen Segels bei Spinosaurus ist unklar. Falls das Segel mit vielen Blutgefäßen durchzogen war könnte es – quer zur Sonne gerichtet – zur Absorption von Wärme in den noch kühlen Morgenstunden gedient haben. Dies würde allerdings bedeuten, dass das Tier höchstens teilweise warmblütig war. Auch möglich ist eine Funktion zur Kühlung, wobei das Segel von der Sonne weg oder im 90°-Winkel zu einem kalten Wind gehalten werden musste.17 Eine weitere Hypothese ist eine Funktion zur Zurschaustellung. So könnte das Segel – ähnlich wie der Schwanz des Pfaus – für die Balzwerbung Verwendung gefunden haben. Stromer spekulierte, dass das Segel bei männlichen und weiblichen Tieren unterschiedlich groß gewesen sein könnte.18 Jack Bowman Bailey vermutet, dass die Fortsätze kein Segel, sondern einen Höcker getragen haben, ähnlich wie beim heutigen Bison. So sind die Dornfortsätze von Spinosaurus und anderen Dinosauriern anders als bei Pelycosauriern relativ dick. Bailey bemerkt, dass ein Segel bei großen Theropoden ein effizienter Wärmecollector, aber als Kühlmechanismus ineffizient gewesen wäre – somit würde ein Segel in dem tropischen Lebensraum von Spinosaurus zum Nachteil. Nach der Vorstellung dieses Forschers könnte ein Höcker als Wärmepuffer zum Schutz vor Hitze sowie als Energiespeicher gedient haben, was lange Wanderungen zu Nistplätzen erlaubt haben könnte.19 Körperhaltung Obwohl Spinosaurus traditionell als biped (zweibeinig) dargestellt wird, gab es seit den mittleren 1970ern Vermutungen, dass Spinosaurus zumindest zeitweilig quadruped (vierbeinig) lief. Diese Vermutungen wurden mit der Entdeckung von Baryonyx unterstützt, einer verwandten Gattung mit robusten Armen.20 Bailey (1997) hält eine quadrupede Körperhaltung bei Spinosaurus für möglich19, was zu entsprechenden neuen Rekonstruktionen mit Spinosaurus als Vierfüßer führte.20 Heute wird die Quadrupedie als typische Haltung als unwahrscheinlich angesehen.21 Entdeckungsgeschichte und Funde Fossil von Spinosaurus aegyptiacus (2008) Das erste Skelett wurde 1912 in der Bahariyya-Oase in Ägypten entdeckt und 1915 von dem deutschen Paläontologen Ernst Stromer von Reichenbach (1871–1952) als Spinosaurus aegyptiacus wissenschaftlich beschrieben.18 Weitere fragmentarische Überreste aus Bahariyya – Wirbel und Hinterbeinknochen – schrieb Stromer 1934 einer weiteren Art zu, die er vorläufig „Spinosaurus B“ nannte;22 heute werden diese Knochen jedoch entweder Carcharodontosaurus6 oder Sigilmassasaurus5 zugeschrieben. Einige der Spinosaurus-Fossilien wurden während des Transports von Ägypten in das Deutsche Museum in München beschädigt – alle verbliebenen Knochen gingen 1944 bei einem alliierten Luftangriff auf München verloren.1 Bis heute wurden sechs Funde von Spinosaurus beschrieben. IPHG 1912 VIII 19, das 1915 von Stromer beschriebene Holotyp-Exemplar, wurde im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört – dennoch blieben detaillierte Zeichnungen. Es stammte von einem subadulten (noch nicht ausgewachsenen) Individuum. Schätzungen gehen von einer Länge von 14 Metern und einem Gewicht von 6,7 Tonnen aus, der Schädel wird auf 1,45 Meter Länge geschätzt. Das Skelett bestand aus einem Oberkieferfragment (Maxilla), einem unvollständigen Dentale (Unterkiefer), 19 Zähnen, zwei unvollständigen Halswirbeln, sieben Rückenwirbeln, dorsalen Rippen, Bauchrippen (Gastralia) sowie acht Schwanzwirbelzentren. Der längste erhaltene Wirbelfortsatz war 1,69 Meter lang.18 Kieferknochen von Spinosaurus marocannus im Muséum national d'Histoire naturelle, Paris CMN 50791 wurde von Russell 1996 beschrieben und stammt aus den Kem Kem Beds von Marokko. Russell schrieb den Fund einer zweiten Art zu, Spinosaurus marocannus. Die Überreste schließen einen 19,5 cm langen mittleren Halswirbel sowie den vorderen und mittleren Teil des Dentale mit ein. MNHN SAM 124 aus Algerien wurde von Taquet und Russell 1998 beschrieben und besteht aus einem fragmentarischen Zwischenkieferbein (Prämaxillare), einem fragmentarischen Oberkieferknochen, Pflugscharbeinen sowie einem Fragment des Dentale. Schätzungen gehen von einer Länge von 14 Metern und einem Gewicht von 6,7 Tonnen für dieses Indivduum aus; der Schädel wird auf 1,42 Meter Länge geschätzt.23 Office National des Mines nBM231 ist ein vorderer Dentale aus der Chenini-Formation aus dem südlichen Tunesien. Buffetaut und Ouaja schrieben diesen Fund 2002 Spinosaurus aegyptiacus zu, da der Knochen starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem entsprechenden Knochen des Typmaterials dieser Art zeigt.24 Exemplar MSNM V4047 von S. aegyptiacus in al Museo di Storia Naturale di Milano MSNM V4047 ist ein Schädelfund, der aus dem Zwischenkieferbein, einer teilweisen Maxillare sowie einem fragmentarischen paarigen Nasenbein besteht, die zusammen 98,8 cm Länge messen. Der Fund wurde 2005 von Cristiano Dal Sasso vom Naturkundemuseum in Milan und Kollegen beschrieben und stammt aus den marokkanischen Kem-Kem-Beds. Der massive Schädel wird auf eine Länge von 1,76 Metern geschätzt, das gesamte Tier wurde schätzungsweise 16 bis 18 Meter lang und etwa 7 bis 9 Tonnen schwer. Das Exemplar UCPC-2, das von den gleichen Forschern beschrieben wurde, ist ein Schädelkamm, der beim lebenden Tier in der Region vor den Augen saß.1 Weitere Funde bestehen hauptsächlich aus sehr fragmentarischen Überresten und vereinzelten Zähnen. So wurden zum Beispiel Zähne aus der Echkar-Formation aus Niger Spinosaurus aegyptiacus zugeschrieben.25 Mögliche Spinosaurus-Fossilien wurden aus den Turkana Grits von Kenia gemeldet sowie aus der Cabao-Formation von Libyen. Letzterer Fund stammt aus dem Hauterivium vor etwa 130 Millionen Jahren, wobei die Zuordnung zu Spinosaurus vorläufig ist.2627 Populärkultur Bearbeiten Spinosaurus wird seit langem in populärwissenschaftlichen Büchern über Dinosaurier dargestellt, obwohl erst seit kurzem genug Informationen für eine akkurate Rekonstruktion vorliegen. Ältere populäre Abbildungen basieren oft auf der einflussreichen Skelettrekonstruktion von Lapparent und Lavocat (1955) und zeigen Spinosaurus als aufrecht laufenden Theropoden, mit einem Schädel ähnlich dem anderer großer Theropoden, einem Segel auf den Rücken und Händen mit vier Fingern.20 Spinosaurus ist Darsteller in dem Film Jurassic Park III, wo er als größer und kräftiger als Tyrannosaurus dargestellt wird.28 Dort wird er fälschlicherweise „Spinosaurus aegypticus“ genannt. Einzelnachweise Bearbeiten 1. ↑ a b c d e f g C. dal Sasso, S. Maganuco, E. Buffetaut, M. A. Mendez: New information on the skull of the enigmatic theropod Spinosaurus, with remarks on its sizes and affinities. In: Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. 25, Nr. 4, 2005, S. 888–896, doi:10.1671%2F0272-4634%282005%29025%5B0888%3ANIOTSO%5D2.0.CO%3B2. 2. ↑ Ralph E. Molnar, Sergei M. Kurzanov, Zhiming Dong; David B. Weishampel, Peter Dodson, Halszka Osmólska (Hrsg.): The Dinosauria. 1. Auflage. University of California Press, Berkeley 1990, ISBN 0-520-06727-4, Carnosauria, S. 169–209. 3. ↑ a b c T. R. Holtz Jr., R. E. Molnar, P. J. Currie: The Dinosauria. 2. Auflage. University of California Press, 2004, ISBN 0-520-24209-2, Basal Tetanurae, S. 71–110. 4. ↑ O. W. M. Rauhut: The interrelationships and evolution of basal theropod dinosaurs. In: Special Papers in Palaeontology. 6, 2003, S. 1–213. 5. ↑ a b Dale A. Russell: Isolated dinosaur bones from the Middle Cretaceous of the Tafilalt, Morocco. In: Bulletin du Muséum National d’Histoire Naturelle, Paris, 4e série, section C. 18, Nr. 2–3, 1996, S. 349–402. 6. ↑ a b P.C. Sereno, A. L. Beck, D. B. Dutheilb B. Gado, H. C. E. Larsson, G. H. Lyon, J. D. Marcot, O. W. M. Rauhut, R. W. Sadleir, C. A. Sidor, D. D. Varricchio, G. P. Wilson, J. A. Wilson: A long-snouted predatory dinosaur from Africa and the evolution of spinosaurids. In: Science. 282, 1998, S. 1298–1302, doi:10.1126/science.282.5392.1298, PMID 9812890. 7. ↑ Joshua Smith, Matthew Lamanna, Kenneth Lacovara, Peter Dodson, Jennifer Smith, Jason Poole, Robert Giegengack, Yousry Attia: A Giant sauropod dinosaur from an Upper Cretaceous mangrove deposit in Egypt. In: Science. 292, Nr. 5522, 2001, S. 1704–1706. 8. ↑ A. J. Charig, A. C. Milner: Baryonyx walkeri, a fish-eating dinosaur from the Wealden of Surrey. In: Bulletin of the Natural History Museum of London. 53, 1997, S. 11–70. 9. ↑ E. Buffetaut, D. Martill, F. Escuillié: Pterosaurs as part of a spinosaur diet. In: Nature. 430, 2004, S. 33, doi:10.1038/430033a. 10. ↑ Gregory S. Paul: Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. Simon & Schuster, New York 1988, ISBN 0-671-61946-2, Family Spinosauridae, S. 271–274. 11. ↑ Romain Amiot, Éric Buffetaut, Christophe Lécuyer, Xu Wang, Larbi Boudad, Zongli Ding, François Fourel, Steven Hutt, François Martineau, Manuel Alfredo Medeiros, Jinyou Mo, Laurent Simon, Varavudh Suteethorn, Steven Sweetman, Haiyan Tong, Fusong Zhang, Zhonghe Zhou: Oxygen isotope evidence for semi-aquatic habits among spinosaurid theropods. In: Geology. 38, 2010, S. 139–142, doi:10.1130/G30402.1. 12. ↑ F. R. von Huene: The carnivorous saurischia in the Jura and Cretaceous formations principally in Europe. In: Rev. Mus. La Plata. 29, 1926, S. 35–167. 13. ↑ D. F. Glut: The New Dinosaur Dictionary. Citadel Press, Secaucus, NJ 1982, ISBN 0-8065-0782-9, S. 226–228. 14. ↑ G. S. Paul: Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. Simon and Schuster, New York 1988. 15. ↑ F. Therrien, D. M. Henderson: My theropod is bigger than yours...or not: estimating body size from skull length in theropods. In: Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. 27, Nr. 1, 2007, S. 108–115, doi:10.1671/0272-4634(2007)27 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 0272-4634(2007)27 end_of_the_skype_highlighting108:MTIBTY2.0.CO;2. 16. ↑ =Mickey Mortimer: Comments on Therrien and Henderson’s new paper. Dinosaur Mailing List, 25. März 2007, abgerufen am 4. Juli 2007. 17. ↑ L. Beverly Halstead: The Evolution and Ecology of the Dinosaurs. Eurobook Limited, London 1975, ISBN 0856540188, S. 1–116. 18. ↑ a b c E. Stromer: Wirbeltier-Reste der baharije-Stufe (unterstes Cenoman).3. Das Original des Theropoden Spinosaurus aegyptiacus nov. gen. et nov. spec. In: Abhandlungen der Königlich Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Mathematisch-physikalische Klasse Abhandlung. 28, 1915, S. 1–32. 19. ↑ a b Jack Bowman Bailey: Neural spine elongation in dinosaurs: sailbacks or buffalo-backs?. In: Journal of Paleontology. 71, Nr. 6, 1997, S. 1124–1146 (abstract). 20. ↑ a b c Donald F. Glut: Dinosaurs: The Encyclopedia. 1st Supplement. McFarland & Company, Inc., Jefferson, North Carolina 2000, ISBN 0-7864-0591-0, Spinosaurus, S. 329–333. 21. ↑ Alan J. Charig, Angela C. Milner: Baryonyx walkeri, a fish-eating dinosaur from the Wealden of Surrey. In: Bulletin of the Natural History Museum, Geology Series. 53, Nr. 1, 1997, S. 11–70. 22. ↑ E. Stromer: Ergebnisse der Forschungsreisen Prof. E. Stromers in den Wüsten Ägyptens. II. Wirbeltierreste der Baharîje-Stufe (unterstes Cenoman). 13. Dinosauria. In: Abhandlungen der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Mathematisch-naturwissenschaftliche Abteilung, Neue Folge. 22, 1934, S. 1–79. 23. ↑ M. Mortimer: Megalosauroidea. In: The Theropod Database. University of Washington, 2004, abgerufen am 14. August 2008. 24. ↑ E. Buffetaut, M. Ouaja: A new specimen of Spinosaurus (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from the Lower Cretaceous of Tunisia, with remarks on the evolutionary history of the Spinosauridae. In: Bulletin de la Société Géologique de France. 173, 2002, S. 415–421, doi:10.2113/173.5.415. 25. ↑ Brusatte, S. und Sereno, P.C. (2007). "A new species of Carcharodontosaurus (Dinosauria: Theropoda) from the Cenomanian of Niger and its implications for allosauroid phylogeny." Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 25: 40A. 26. ↑ David B. Weishampel; D. B. Weishampel, P. Dodson, H. Osmólska (Hrsg.): The Dinosauria. 1. Auflage. University of California Press, Berkeley 1990, Dinosaur distribution, S. 63–139. 27. ↑ Dalla Vecchia: Second record of a site with dinosaur skeletal remains in Libya (northern Africa. In: Natura Nascosta. 11, 1995, S. 16–21. 28. ↑ Graham Chandler: A bite-size guide to the dinosaurs of the new movie Jurassic Park III. In: National Geographic World. August 2001.